Project Summary Faculty Development Core (FDC) Over the past decade, Southcentral Foundation (SCF) researchers have worked with external academic partners in a number of research projects on subjects varying from the use of pharmacogenetic testing in rural and underserved populations, health disparities in Alaska Native and American Indian (ANAI) populations, and community engagement around depression management. To efficiently and effectively develop its faculty, the SCF Research Department will continue and strengthen our partnerships with research-intensive academic institutions (University of Washington [UW] and Washington State University). This application describes specific areas of faculty development that will be fostered and developed to provide long-term accountability between the scientific and ANAI community for health research carried out within SCF. By improving the clinical and translational research skills of ANAI investigators and faculty through targeted training and mentoring opportunities, the SCF Native American Research Centers for Health (NARCH) Faculty Development Core (FDC) will ensure that health research at SCF is carried out in a manner that is culturally, scientifically, and ethically sound. The utilizes the translational science spectrum as the conceptual framework, with attention paid to the clinical and translational research skills needed at each stage of research and the staffing needed to conduct applied research within a tribally managed health system. The also recognizes that the translational science spectrum is not linear, nor unidirectional, but builds upon lessons learned in the previous stage. Accordingly, faculty development requires progression of skills and approaches with a demonstration of a faculty member's productivity, interdisciplinary teamwork, and ability to disseminate findings. Health system stakeholder (e.g. clinical provider, patient, community member, administrative leader) involvement is a critical feature of all stages in translation. Within the , we will focus on assessing and enhancing the skills and competencies that promote the dissemination and transfer of scientific advances, as well as the implementation of new paradigms for effective collaboration and resource sharing. Thus the FDC FDC FDC specific aims of the FDC are to: 1) evaluate and enhance the clinical and translational research skills of faculty; 2) strengthen the scientific writing skills and publication record of faculty and clinical staff; and 3) improve lay dissemination of research findings to ANAI people.